


Бесконечное небо

by Theonya



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: В любви – как на войне – нет места колебаниям, но все рушится, падает, разбивается, как и она, гордая птица. И теперь есть только тень, живущая сомнениями, которая больше не сможет летать.
Relationships: Aaeru/Neviril (Simoun), Amuria/Neviril (Simoun), Neviril/Paraietta (Simoun)
Kudos: 1





	Бесконечное небо

— Взлети же со мной в небеса!  
Протянутая рука, встрепанные ветром волосы и бесконечно уверенная улыбка — в противовес ей, нерешительной, не идущей к источнику только потому, что идет война. Она отвечает, вкладывает свою ладонь в такую теплую и родную, и крылья разбивают голубую даль. Два крыла — на двоих. Гордая птица, а она — лишь её тень. Живое существо не может без тени, правда? Она вроде бы и не нужна, но неотъемлема.  
— Не отпускай мою ладонь…  
Но как? Когда все вокруг рушится, и ты не осознаешь даже самого себя, как же можно удержать того, кого любишь? Даже если ты любишь? Возможно, вы спасетесь именно по отдельности. Возможно, этот человек — не твой, чья-то другая половинка, четвертинка, треть, а возможно… В любви — как на войне — нет места колебаниям, но все рушится, падает, разбивается, как и она, гордая птица. И теперь есть только тень, живущая сомнениями, которая больше не сможет летать.

Надменный взгляд и горечь от слов. Почему нельзя по-другому? Почему все чувства не могут быть взаимными, а обязательно нужно содрогаться, ожидая отказа, каждый миг бояться, что тебя оттолкнут?.. Почему нельзя испытывать одинаковые чувства?  
«…А сейчас ты собираешься сказать ей: «Извини, Аэру, останемся друзьями»?»  
Интонация такая правдивая, не то, чтобы возмущенная, скорее, насмешливая. Кажется, подруга — лучший друг? — хранитель? — сейчас взорвется, расскажет что-то, и на маленький, сузившийся до замочной скважины мирок тени упадет атомная бомба, разорвется, никого не оставив внутри.  
— Я люблю тебя, Нэвирил.  
Набатом в голове. Хуже бомбы. Может, быть это — оно?  
Руки, сжимающие так крепко, будто она уже стала мужчиной. Отчаяние безумно колотящегося сердца. Не имеет значения, ничего не имеет значения, кроме одного.  
Кого же ты выберешь, Нэвирил?  
Теплые объятия защитницы или небо, бескрайнее небо, в котором оставила свою птицу?  
— Извини, Параетта. Я хочу летать.  
И лишь перья остаются в сильных руках.  
Птенец, спящий в тени, пробил скорлупу.

И снова все повторится.  
«Я хочу летать», — говорит она. Мышонок, маленькая, юркая, бойкая.  
«Я люблю тебя, но смогу быть одна», — обманывает, чуть ли не плача, но держится молодцом: Нэвирил так легче дышать, не вспоминать, принимать и отпускать.  
«Я хочу разделить небо с тобой на двоих», — неуверенно поднимает взгляд и протягивает руку, такая непохожая на саму себя, такая робкая и нежная Аэру. Совсем еще девочка, птенец, но рядом с ней Нэвирил чувствует силу в собственных воскресающих крыльях.  
— Мы улетим так далеко, как захотим, — наконец улыбается она и сплетает тонкие пальцы со своими. Сейчас они только учатся летать, понимать гармонию ветра и познавать друг друга, но когда-нибудь два птенца обязательно станут прекрасными птицами, способными выдержать любой шторм.  
Впереди бесконечное небо и целая жизнь.


End file.
